Liquid Courage
by ItsHeather
Summary: A fun night out with friends leads to something more with the help of a little liquid courage.


_Penname: __ItsHeather_

_Story Title: __Liquid Courage_

_A fun night out with friends leads to something more with the help of a little liquid courage. [BxE] __M, AH, AU_

_A/N: This is my first well… everything, so be gentle, love it or hate it please let me know ;)_

_[Beta: Project Team Beta]_

* * *

Mike and I dated for almost 5 years. I thought he was the one but boy was I wrong! He went on vacation with his family and I was left home alone. When he got back into town Tyler, one of his friends, told him I had slept with him while he was away. Which totally was not the case. I don't know why Mike believed Tyler but he did and didn't even ask me about it; I guess he just assumed I was a whore. A few months later I found out what Tyler had told Mike and I gave Mike a piece of my mind and ended up making him cry and in turn he begged me not to leave. He told me that he was sorry and should have trusted me and should have known better than to listen to Tyler but I just had it, I was done, and so were we. So much for living in Phoenix, guess it's back to Dad's neck of the woods.

It has been two year since we broke up which also means two years without sex. I'm 25 years old and have lived with my father since the big split from Mike in this small Podunk town called Forks. Seriously, who names a town after a damn eating utensil?! I've been working at my new job for the past year and a half. I'm really getting along with everyone in the store. Alice is my favorite person to work with; she is a Customer Service Manager and has been with the store for 4 years. She's short, don't get me wrong I'm not a beanstalk myself at a whopping 5' 4" [and ¾ I might add] but she is even smaller than I am. At most she's probably 5 feet tall and that's when she wearing her heels. She reminds me of a little gothic pixie but not in that _I'm a corpse _sort of way. Her hair is jet black and short, she is very cute and fun to talk to and work with. A few months after I got the job she started inviting me to go out almost weekly with her and two guys from work named Emmett and Edward, who were both really nice and worked in the stock room.

Tonight is the Christmas party for our work. Alice is going to give a ride to Emmett and Edward and they going to meet me at the restaurant since I had just got off work. Emmett is like a big teddy bear; he does most of the heavy lifting at work, he and Edward are the only guys there that aren't cashiers. Edward is really quiet, and very handsome. I also have a secret crush on Edward which I hadn't told anyone about, let alone Alice since she likes to stick her little nose into everyone's business. As much as I loved Alice, she is the biggest gossip that I had ever encountered and this was not something I wanted to share with my only female friend. The four of us had gone out dancing and drinking before, well dancing and drinking for me and Alice, mostly just drinking for the guys. Every now and then Emmett would get up and humor Alice and me but Edward would always sit back and just watch and laugh at Emmett's 'dancing'.

"Belladonna!!!" Emmett came booming through the restaurant doors where this year's Christmas party was being held. I was standing with a few other coworkers just listening to them talk so I went over to Emmett who was flanked by Alice and Edward.

"Hey Guys!" I said.

Emmett held out his arms right before he scooped me up into a hug which always ended up being a bear hug. But I always gave him one anyway.

"Emmett you big goof let the girl go. Can't you see she can hardly breathe!?" Alice yelled at Emmett, smacking his back.

Emmett put me down and turned to Alice. "Damn Alice, I was just properly greeting her," he said to her while I tried to catch my breath. I shot Edward a quick glance; he seemed to not even be interested since he was mostly just looking around at our fellow coworkers waving at them or giving them nods of silent hellos.

"A proper greeting does not include squeezing the life force out of someone! Anyway, hey Bella, how was work tonight?" Alice asked me.

I said, "Work was work," and shrugged, "you know how it is this time of year with Christmas right around the corner, some people are nice and then you have the assholes sprinkled about."

Edward snorted at my comment; I hadn't even known he decided to join the conversation. "Anyway," I said, eying him. "Did you guys have a nice day off?" I asked to the general group of my three, _and only_, friends I have made since I have been here.

Alice answered first, "It was fun. We went to lunch then to the movies and watched 2012."

"Yeah. Emmett ended up wasting half the popcorn throwing it at people." Edward stated before laughing, which brought my attention to his beautiful green eyes. His laugh was like music to my ears. I inwardly sighed right before Emmett cut him off by saying, "THEY DESERVED IT! I mean come on!" _Typical Emmett_. I just laughed along and told him, "I'm sure they did, anyway let's go sit down. I got us a table away from the boss."

Alice hooked her arm through mine and I led them to our table. It was your typical boring ass work party. Eating, drawing names and giving away prizes, thanking the restaurant who was hosting the party, and then finally our boss finished up by thanking the employees who came and said we could depart whenever we were finished.

Once we were outside Alice said, "Well guys since we're all in our Sunday's best and all have off tomorrow, how about we go have a few beers and dance the night away"

"Sure," I chimed in while Alice started to jump up and down and clapped which made me smile.

"Yeah, why not," Edward said and flashed us his crooked grin; my heart always seems to skip a beat whenever I see that damn grin.

"Sounds like a plan!" Emmett agreed followed loudly by, "Let's get this party started!"

I didn't want to leave my car at the restaurant so I told them I would just follow them. We arrived at the bar a few minutes later and got a booth in one of the corners. Alice slid in and I sat next to her while Emmett got in on the other side and Edward took the outside sitting across from me. The server came up to the table and asked for our orders. Emmett ordered us 4 shots of their best tequila and some wedges of lime.

Alice protested, "Emmett, you know I don't like to drink that shit!"

"Aw come on Alley cat! I promise I won't let you get too messed up," Emmett said and shot her a wink.

"You know it's become a tradition to start off with a shot of tequila when we all go out,." Edward said.

"Fine, but you're driving my car tonight," she said while pointing to Emmett.

"Deal," he said smiling at her and then turned his attention to me, "So, Belladonna what are your plans for this fine Christmas?" he asked.

At that moment the server came up with our shots and lime wedges, and asked if she could get us anything else, Alice asked for a round of Heinekens, and the server soon disappeared.

"Well you know it's just me and my dad, so I decided I was going to work the graveyard shift at work, you know the 1030pm until 6am shift? That way I don't have to work Christmas Eve or day, and then I get the day after Christmas off as well."

"So you will get to work with the boys! How exciting!" Alice chirped while licking her wrist and sprinkling salt on to it. I did the same with mine and everyone picked up their glasses and clinked them together. Alice and I licked our salt off and we all took our shots.

I shuddered. Alice and I both grabbed wedges of lime and bit down on them making grossed out faces. Emmett laughed at us and Edward grinned taking in the scene. That fucking grin will be the death of me; I just rolled my eyes at him. "I don't see how you guys can drink that shit without a lime," I said looking at the both of them.

"That's because we're men," Emmett said pounding his chest like a monkey. We all laughed. The server dropped off our beers.

"So what's your plan for Christmas, Alice? Since you can't work the graveyard shift with us, Edward asked before taking a long pull from his beer, closing his eyes. I was so fixated on his Adam's apple as he swallowed that I didn't notice he had opened his eyes and was looking right at me until he pulled the bottle from his lips. I quickly turned my attention to Alice as she spoke, missing the first few words of what she said.

"…I'm not sure though," she said and I took a big swig on my own beer, trying to drink away the embarrassment of getting caught staring at Edward. "I guess I'll just work whatever they schedule me, and since the store is closed on Christmas Day I'm going to hang out with my parents who are coming in to town," she said with a shrug.

"What about you Em? Besides the graveyard shift?" I asked.

"Just headed to the parents' on Christmas Eve, going to stay the night, my mom always cooks this big ass Christmas dinner for Christmas Eve. So I'm pretty much just going to stuff my face the night before and then hang out with them on Christmas Day," he said.

"Sounds awesome," I said. "I was thinking of making a special dinner for me and my dad. I'm sure he would appreciate it, since I know how much he likes my Thanksgiving dinners."

By this time I was feeling the effects of the tequila shot and the beer I had practically gulped down. Warm and tingly. Alice started to squeal when Duffy's 'Mercy' came on. "BELLLLAAA can we please go dance?! YOU KNOW I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"Fine, come on pixie." I grabbed her hand and we went to the dance floor. As we were getting up Edward quickly slid into our side so he could face Emmett and talk.

We started dancing with each other and got a few looks since we were two girls and there was hardly anyone dancing. Alice grabbed my other hand and we started dancing face to face. She let go and slithered down my body and back up causing me to start laughing. I'm sure people were getting the wrong idea, probably thinking we were lesbians or something, as if girl friends aren't allowed to dance with each other. At this point I really didn't care, just at long as we were having fun. The song changed to Cavo's 'Champagne'.

I got behind Alice and she turned her face to me and whispered, "I think Edward likes you…."

I shook my head and kept dancing. "I highly doubt that, have you seen him?" I said into her ear and started laughing.

She turned around facing me, keeping the rhythm up. "Yes I have seen him, and he has been looking at you the whole time we have been out here dancing." She grabbed my hand and spun me around so I was looking directly at the table.

I caught Edward's eye and he quickly turned his head to look at Emmett.. Alice spun me back around.

"I told you," she said.

"Just because he was looking doesn't mean he's interested," I said as the song started coming to an end.

"Whatever. Let's go back I need another beer," Alice said as she dragged me back to the table. She quickly plopped down next to Emmett, which left only one seat left, next to Edward. I looked down at the evil pixie and she was grinning up at me.

"Are you guys done with your beers?" I asked looking from Emmett to Edward.

"Yes Ma'am we are," Emmett said while Edward just nodded.

"Okay I'll be right back," I said and went up to the bar asking the bartender for 4 more shots of tequila and lime wedges, and four more Heinekens. He told me he would get someone to bring the shots over to the table; I paid for the four shots and asked if he could put the beers on our tab. He agreed since he knew we were in here all the time, I grabbed the beers, thanked him and headed back. If I was going to loosen up anymore after this little revelation of Alice's I would seriously need some liquid courage. What she said on the dance floor seriously dropped my buzzed factor down a few notches and now I was just a little on edge.

Just when I got to the table and put the beers down the server showed up with the shots and placed them and the wedges on the table. Alice groaned, "Bella!"

"It's your fault," I said giving her a pointed look, and sat down next to Edward. "Now drink the shit, I'm buying this round." Reaching for the salt Alice gave me a knowing nod and obliged to my request, I looked over at Emmett and he was just smirking. I sighed inwardly, if Alice knew Edward was staring at me then Emmett most definitely knew as well. I salted my wrist and handed the shaker to Alice.

"Bottoms up," Edward said. We all raised our shot glasses and Alice and I both licked our salt off and followed it with the shot. After the guys took their shots 'like men' we all flipped our glasses over and slammed them down on the table

"The second one isn't as bad as the first," Alice said.

"Yeah you'll be feeling that in a few, just give it time short stuff, Emmett said and started snickering.

Alice and I never drank more than the one shot of tequila and a few beers. But she knows she owed me this. I had no idea he was staring until she decided to point it out.

"So Edward," Alice asked, "What are your plans for Christmas Day?"

He answered, "Hopefully my dad will be off that day, but you know how it is being a doctor, always getting called in and shit on your days off." We all nodded "I'm going to go to his house though, hang with him for the day if possible. I feel like I haven't seen him in weeks." Edward's father worked at the only hospital in town, and he was the best at what he did.

We chatted for a while about work, finished our beers and ordered another round. The song that just started playing was 'Love Drunk'. Alice dragged me to the dance floor while we waited for the new round of beers.

"Alice you know I can't stand this song! It's so fucking redundant," I said to her as she started dancing up on me.

"Come on! Bella, you know that even if you do hate it, you personally know all the words," she said as she twirled me in a circle.

"I have no idea what you're talking about missy," I said while laughing. We had jammed out to it in the car on the radio when it first came out. Before the song got played out I had liked it, but now not so much. We danced and jumped around like teenagers, laughing out asses off.

A new song started playing called 'Here comes Trouble'. Finally one that I liked.

"Here comes trouble again, I better act carefully, She knows what she's doing to me, She makes it look so easy." Alice and I sang, "Here comes trouble again, My heart tells me to leave, But a girl like that's on a different level, Here comes trouble." We finished the chorus as I dipped her and brought her back up. She actually snorted while laughing so hard which in turn made me break out into hysterics.

Emmett came over just then and put his arms around us. "Okay crazy ladies back to the table, the next round has arrived." Alice and I had finally calmed down by the time we got back to the booth.

"You guys were laughing so hard people were starting to stare…" Edward said.

Emmett cut him off, "Yeah, shit! We don't want to get cut off!" and with that Alice and I started laughing again.

I looked over at Edward and he just had that sexy grin on his face. It was making my girly bits all hot and bothered. I scoffed at him which made him raise his eyebrow as to ask if I wanted us to get cut off. I just shook my head and started on my new beer.

"No more dancing for you two tonight either, you guys are acting even crazier than normal," Emmett said.

"Oh whatever!" Alice said. "This is the only time I can get Bella to dance with me. You know it's not like we just sit around with each other in our underwear dancing and having pillow fights."

"I'd like to see that," Emmett said, taking a pull from his beer earning a smack on the shoulder from Alice.

"Me too," Edward said and shrugged as I looked at him. I opened my mouth to say something and quickly snapped it shut settling for palming my forehead as I felt the blood rush to cheeks and nether regions turning them into the proverbial itch that I couldn't get scratched.

"You guys are unbelievable!" Alice said.

"What? You know it would be hot," Emmett said getting me to look up.

"Whatever," I said waving my hand. "Next topic please," I cut in before this could get any more embarrassing, earning a laugh from the guys. Edward changed the topic to something more comfortable. Alice and I had another beer or two before the bartender yelled, "Last Call!"

"Damn!" Emmett bellowed. "It's that late already!?" Alice checked her watch and gave us a pouty face; we had been here for four hours.

"I guess so," Edward said as the server handed us our tab for the evening. We split it four ways and each left a nice tip. As we were opening the door to go outside it occurred to me that I wasn't going to be able to drive home, well not safely anyway.

"Shit!" I said rather loudly and covered my mouth.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I don't think I'm going to be able to drive, I'm not super drunk or anything, but drunk enough not to be able to operate machinery," I said and snickered.

"I can drive you home," Edward said catching me off guard.

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Emmett and I stopped way before you guys were even near finished drinking."

"Oh right, but how will you get home?"

"We can swing by my place and get my car and I can drop you off at your house, and someone can pick you up sometime tomorrow to get your car or you can crash in my extra room," Edward replied kind of rambling.

"Perfect!!" Alice answered for me.

"Okay," I said shooting her a glance. "Emmett you're driving Alice home right? Your car is at her apartment?"

"Yes ma'am," Emmett said.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here, I'm fucking freezing," I said. We said our goodnights and Emmett slapped Alice on her butt before he threw his arm over her shoulder and they headed off toward her car. As Edward and I walked to my car I handed him the keys. He followed me to the passenger door and opened it up for me. "Thanks," I said as I got in and he shut the door. I reached over and unlocked the driver's door from the inside for him. Edward went around and opened the door and got in.

"Thanks for unlocking it for me," he said.

"No problem, I'm not a selfish broad," I answered and he just furrowed his brow at me in confusion. So I elaborated, "It's like in the movie 'A Bronx Tale'?"

"I haven't seen that one," he replied.

"What?! That movie is just so awesome!" I said. "ANYWAY so there's this part where the kid is going to pick up his date and Sonny, who is a mob boss, tells him to lock all the doors and for him to open the door for her and 'If she doesn't reach over and lift up that button so that you can get in, that means she's a selfish broad and all you're seeing is the tip of the iceberg. You dump her and you dump her fast.' So therefore I'm not a selfish broad." I finished my little speech and laughed.

"I'll have to check it out then," he said and went to put the key in the ignition.

I said, "Don't forget to hold the clutch down." He looked down at the stick shift seeing it for the first time. "You drive a manual?" he asked. This was the first time he had been in my car since we mostly went places piled up in Alice's.

Feeling brave I said, "Uh, Yeah. All girls should know how to work a stick," and winked at him, the innuendo causing him raise an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked totally serious. "Don't you know how to drive a 5 speed?"

"Yes," he answered, "I do," and started the car.

I laughed. "Good or else we're both fucked." Edward grinned and shook his head in response. "You know, since neither of us have cell phones? We wouldn't be able to call Alice or Emmett and have them turn around and get us," I said with a big smile.

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

I turned the heater on getting it nice and warm in the car for our little ride to Edward's house. On the way to pick up his car I told him I had decided to just crash in his extra room since he lived alone and I didn't want him to drive me home and have to drive back to his place. We pulled into his driveway parking behind his Volvo, and both of us practically jumped out of the car not wanting to be in this cold ass weather.

We shed our coats; Edward grabbed mine and hung both of them up on his coat rack. I started taking my boots off not wanting to track the outdoors through his nice house and noticed he was doing the same. This wasn't the first time I had been to Edward's house, but it had been the first time it was just the two of us here alone. Usually our little group would hang out at anyone's place except for mine since all of them lived alone. Edward always kept his house so organized and clean, I think he had some form of OCD. I personally wasn't as much of a neat freak. I could just throw my jacket on the back of the couch and pick it up the next time I needed it, and not think twice about it looking messy.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked me.

"Sure, water will be fine," I said. I always ended up waking in the middle of my sleep after a night of drinking feeling extra parched. So I would always take a bottle of water with me to the bedroom when I went to bed.

He headed toward the kitchen and I followed silently behind him. I stopped at the entrance and watched him as he continued over toward the fridge opening it up and bending over to dig a bottle of water out. When he was reaching in the fridge his shirt pulled up exposing a little bit of his back. I gulped down the saliva pooling in my mouth at the scene not wanting to start visibly drooling. Apparently it was a loud gulp which startled Edward causing him to straighten up quickly causing him to hit his head on the freezer door.

"Shit," he said with the two water bottles in one hand. He closed the door and turned and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "You scared me. I thought you stayed in the living room."

"Sorry," I said and took a few steps closer to him all the while watching the sliver of his stomach peeking out from having his arm raised. When I closed in on him he handed me a water bottle. "Thanks," I said looking him in the eye feeling my cheeks start to redden.

"What are you blushing for?" he asked. In my mind I was blushing for so many reasons, but the most obvious to me at the moment was his nice body, even from the little bits I was fortunate to catch a glimpse of besides his arms, he most definitely seemed to work out. I could just imagine what he looked like with no shirt on.

"Um nothing," I said.

"Uh huh," he said and reached up with his free hand cupping my face and running his thumb along the redness of my cheeks, causing them to flair up even more. "If it's nothing then why are you getting redder as we speak?" he asked.

_It's now or never_, I thought to myself and sighed. I closed my eyes, got up on my toes and went in for a kiss. Wow his lips are so soft… I thought before it finally registered that he was not kissing me back. I pulled away and his eyes were already open, hell they probably didn't even close. Damn! I messed this up. I started to regret my action, "I, Uh…sorry that was inappropriate….I shouldn't have…" but his lips cut me off before I could finish. He crushed them to mine and I closed my eyes. I pulled my head back after a minute, catching my breath since I didn't get a chance to catch it after apologizing.

"Sorry, you just caught me off guard at first," he mumbled looking into my eyes. "I had been working up the courage to do that myself for a while now, but you beat me to the punch." He smiled his lopsided grin and I felt the wetness pool in my underwear.

He grabbed my bottle of water and set both of them down on the counter to his left. "A while now?" I asked him grinning. "How long has a while been?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Just a while," he answered grabbing my hips and pulling me closer.

"Me too," I said looking into his beautiful green eyes. Reaching up and leaning into his body, I rubbed the back of his head where he had hit it. His hair is thick, very soft, and dark. I think the darkness of his hair is what makes his eyes even greener than they should be. "How does your head feel?" I asked and felt him harden against me.

He groaned and said, "A lot better now," and leaned down to kiss me again. He parted his lips and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I sighed as I opened my mouth against his letting our tongues mingle. He tasted of beer, as I'm sure I did too, but he also had sweetness behind the beer and it was very intoxicating. God this man could kiss.

He lowered his hands to grasp my butt lifting me off the floor. I wrapped my legs around him, putting my arms around his neck as he turned us around and sat me on the countertop. He moved his lips from mine down my jaw line to my neck as I used my legs to pull him in closer and grind on him where I needed him the most. He groaned and licked up my neck. "I've been jealous all night watching you lick yourself," he said as he continued back down my neck where he just licked, I moaned deeply.

"You are such a tease and don't even know it," he said kissing up the opposite side of my neck, palming my breasts through my top and thin bra, causing a small gasp to escape from my throat.

I needed to taste his lips again so I ran my hand through his hair and softly pulled him away from my neck and kissed him deeply. He moaned and ground his hardness right to my center making me gasp. "I need you," he said, his voice growing husky.

"Bedroom," I managed to say in a whisper. My heart was racing as he lifted me off the counter with my legs still wrapped around him. I started kissing his neck as he carried me off to his room. A small twinge of nervousness was setting in as he opened his bedroom door. Was this really the right thing to do? Having sex with one of your best guy friends? He said he had wanted to kiss me for a while now, but a kiss doesn't mean sex. Perhaps Alice has been right all along and he really was interested in me. I came to a conclusion quickly in my mind, he wanted this and so did I.

He sat me down on the foot of the bed and kissed me hard. I started pulling up on his shirt. He broke the kiss to reach down to pull his shirt over his head. WOW I was so right about the working out. His chest and stomach looked as if they were carved out of marble, like one of those statues you see in an art museum. He also had that sexy V that pointed right to the mother lode. I broke my little trance when he said, "Your turn."

I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. "You are gorgeous," he said and leaned down to kiss my collarbone, unclasping my bra and pulling it away. He could probably feel my heart as it pounded away in my chest. I'm so glad I decided to wear some lingerie Alice had helped pick out on one of our shopping excursions, even if it wouldn't be on me for long.

"So are you," I replied. I could feel his breath on my chest from his silent laugh. My nervousness dissipated as his lips made their way to my nipple, suckling it while his hand moved to my other breast teasing my other nipple, sending chills across my body and down to my clit before releasing his mouth from me.

I scooted back some on the bed and he followed. I grabbed him by the back of his neck and he responded by getting on top of me. I pulled him close for kiss as I lay back parting my legs. He ground into my center causing me to arch my back and moan from the friction of our jeans and his hardness.

I reached down and grabbed him though his jeans causing him to hiss into my neck. I started palming and rubbing him as he rocked into my hand. "MMMmmm," he moaned into my ear, licking my earlobe and gently biting down on it making me gasp. He stilled my hand after a moment, looked me in the eye and asked, "You don't want this to be over before we really get a chance to start do you?"

I stopped rubbing, bit my bottom lip and shook my head.

"Good," he said, "me either," rubbing his thumb along my bottom lip causing me to release it. He kissed me on the lips then started kissing and nibbling, making his way down to my stomach. I don't think I have ever been more turned on in my entire life. He licked around my belly button and his hands popped open the button on my jeans, pulling the zipper down. I lifted my butt off the bed so he could slide my jeans off easily; he pulled my panties off with them. Dropping them on the floor, he made quick work of my socks, and started kissing his way back up my leg rubbing his hand along my other one causing me to instinctively part them. He reached my thighs and I opened my legs even further, he was touching me everywhere except where I needed it the most. "Please," I asked.

"Tell me what you want Isabella," he said saying my full name for the first time since I had met him. It sounded unbelievably sexy coming from his lips. Then I felt him bite the inside of my thigh, not hard but a bite nonetheless, making my body tense up momentarily. He licked where he bit and I could feel his hot breath as he laughed.

"Please," I begged, his hot breath so close to where I wanted his mouth.

"Please what?" he asked just torturing me now.

"Make me cum," I said barely above a whisper in a voice that didn't sound like my own. He still heard it, and with that he covered me with his mouth. Hungrily he licked and flicked his tongue over my clit. He licked down to my opening and back up to my clit causing me to cry out. I could feel him shift and bring his hand up caressing me with his two fingertips. I was so wet and aroused it was easy for him to slide his two fingers into me. I gasped out in pleasure, the pressure in my muscles quickly coming undone as he latched on to my clit gently with his teeth; I felt my orgasm explode around me, moaning and gasping for air. After a moment I felt him shift on the bed and opened my eyes, his piercing green eyes right in front of me. I lifted my head and kissed him, tasting myself on his lips and he moaned.

I pulled away to sit up. He lay down on his back putting his hands behind his head, watching me. I unbuckled his belt then worked on his button and zipper. He lifted his butt so I could slide them off. "Commando huh?" I asked while moving to sit on my knees next to him and tossed his jeans to the floor.

He just flashed me his crooked grin and nodded. I grabbed him with my hand and he closed his eyes, a slight moan escaping his throat. I took my thumb and rubbed his tip where the pre-cum is. Spreading it over his head, I crouched down and licked from his base to his tip. I planted a kiss on his head right before I took him into my mouth. Edward gasped and I felt his hand tangle in my hair as he gently lifted his hips up. I worked him with my tongue letting him set the rhythm; he would lift his hips and slowly push my head up and down. He moaned as I let him gently fuck my mouth. A minute or so passed and he gasped, "Stop" and slowly disentangled his fingers from my hair, "I don't want to cum yet." I looked up and saw him watching me so I slowly pulled him out of my mouth and gave him one final lick from base to tip, earning a shudder out of him.

"That was so fucking hot," he said as he growled and grabbed me. With one swift move I was pinned under him. I giggled as he nipped at my neck.

"Edward," I said and ran my hand through his messy hair. He looked me in the eyes.

"What is it, Bella?"

"I want you..." I said unable to finish, shyness taking over and making my blush heat up my face, so I buried it into his shoulder rubbing my nose along his neck.

"You have me," he whispered into my ear. "What do you really want, Bella?"

I reached in between us and grabbed his hard cock and started to slowly stroke. After earning a groan from him I whispered, "I want this" and ran my tongue along the shell of his ear. Edward started to rock his hips which caused his tip to rub across my clit. "Please," I gasped at the friction.

He put his hand over mine so I let go. Edward pulled back and looked me in the eye as he readied himself at my entrance. I leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips as I felt him start to enter me, his beautiful green eyes watching me the whole time. I gasped as he slid into me; he stilled filling me completely as my body stretched to accommodate his girth. He said, "You're so wet Isabella, and so fucking tight." I moaned at the sound of his husky voice and closed my eyes, his words sending a shiver through my body giving me goose bumps and making my nipples hard.

He took one of my nipples and started rolling it between his thumb and index finger. I arched my back and opened my eyes; he was looking down at his fingers on my nipple. If I didn't get any movement I felt like I was going to explode. "I'm ready," I said, squeezing him with my kegel muscles making my pussy even tighter. He groaned as he looked me in the eye, I gave him a crooked smirk of my own. He released my nipple and pulled almost all the way out of me. Edward grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist as he slammed back into me causing both of us to grunt.

I lifted my hips to match his movements as he slowly slid out of me just to pound right back in. After a few more thrusts I couldn't handle the slowness of it.

"Ung…harder…faster…please…" I begged.

"Is… this… what… you… want?" he slammed into me punctuating each word.

"Fuck, Yes."

"Touch yourself," he commanded.

I slid my hand in between our bodies and started to rub my clit. I have never felt so complete, and not just in the '_I haven't had sex in two years and now I have a penis in me' _complete. Even with Mike I never felt this sort of connection that I have with Edward. Dear God, I have fallen even harder for this man, and I'm about to cum even harder. Feeling my body tense up from the extra stimulation I closed my eyes and cried out "Edward" as my orgasm took over my body. My pussy clenched down on his cock taking Edward over the peak seconds after me.

"Shit….Bella," he said as he came.

As our heart rates started to slow he began stroking my face and brushing stray strands of hair behind my ear. Edward kissed me and said, "I've wanted to do that for a while now," while pulling out of me rolling onto his back next to where I lay.

"Do what?" I asked rolling on my side to look at him. "Kiss me?" I said feigning ignorance.

He laughed, "No," and rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow. "I've wanted to do _you_ for a while now."

"Ohhhh thatttt," I said as I shimmied closer to him. He pulled the covers over us and lay back down. I curled into his side and rested my head on his chest. "Don't worry you're not the only one." I felt his chest rumble from a silent laugh and smiled to myself. I wanted him like I have never wanted another being before, mind, body and soul, and now that I had him I was never letting him go.


End file.
